


Carry Me Home

by centreoftheselights



Series: Somebody Save Me [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Bag Over Head, Comfort, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hostage Exchange, Hurt Logan Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Protective Virgil Sanders, Protectiveness, Rescue, Reunions, Sensory Overload, Trauma, being held, bound hands, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centreoftheselights
Summary: After being held captive for three days, Logan is reunited with Virgil.
Relationships: Analogical - Relationship, Minor Analogince
Series: Somebody Save Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776394
Comments: 26
Kudos: 300
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Centreoftheselights' Bad Things Happen Bingo 2020





	Carry Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> One of my [Bad Things Happen Bingo prompts](https://potestessemagishomosexualitatis.tumblr.com/tagged/bad-things-happen-bingo):
> 
> Idk if anyone has requested these yet, but prisoner exchange/never be hurt again? Analogical, after the prisoner exchange they're cuddling and the comforter promises the hurtee that they'll never let them be hurt again (sorry if that's too vague!)

Logan walked forwards, trying to keep his pace steady. It was difficult to keep his balance with his hands bound in front of him and a bag over his head, but it was imperative that he keep moving, keep walking forwards –

“I got you! I got you L, you're back, you're safe.”

A familiar arm wrapped around his shoulders, and a moment later the bag was pulled from his head and there was Virgil, dressed inexplicably in civilian clothes, his face pale and his hair even messier than normal, but smiling like Logan had given him a gift.

It was a smile Logan had feared he would never see again.

There were distant sounds of activity around them, and people rushing past in the direction Logan had come from, but he couldn't seem to focus on anything but Virgil's face, bright tears shining in his eyes under the glow of the street lamps as he quickly fumbled to undo Logan's bonds.

“You're okay?” Virgil asked, brushing his hand soft as snowfall across Logan's cheek. “You're not hurt, or in pain?”

It was all Logan could do not to let his legs buckle beneath him. His voice refused to cooperate, so he shook his head mutely. Virgil seemed to understand.

“C'mon, let's get you somewhere quieter – don't worry! I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying right by your side…”

Virgil wrapped an arm around Logan's waist, drawing him back past flashing lights and loud sirens. No-one tried to approach them, and it was several seconds before Logan noticed the writhing circle of shadows on the ground keeping everyone away.

“Virgil,” he said, his voice hoarse. He cleared his throat. “Roman?”

“He's safe,” Virgil answered immediately. “He wanted to be here but – one of us had to go after the bastards that did this, you understand? He'll be here as soon as they're caught, and then you're not getting out of our sight for a month, you hear me?”

Virgil's laughter sounded a little too sharp, but Logan supposed that was understandable. He had been held hostage for at least three days – perhaps longer, since he had been unconscious for some portion of that time. Statistically speaking, the chances of his safe return had been… discomfortingly low.

“That might be acceptable,” Logan admitted, shivering. “I – I –”

To his embarrassment, his voice stuttered out as a sob caught in his throat.

Immediately, darkness blossomed around the two of them, Virgil's shadows folding into a comforting cocoon that hid them from any prying eyes. Logan let himself collapse on his partner's shoulder, clinging to him like an anchor as all the desperation and fear and sorrow of the last few days came flooding through him at once.

“It's okay, let it all out, I've got you,” Virgil murmured into his hair. “You're back safe with me and nothing is going to take you away, I swear it. No-one is ever going to hurt you again.”

Tears started to spill over Logan's cheeks as howling sobs tore at his already-strained throat. His cast-iron control of his power slipped at last, and static electricity sparked in the air around them both, making their hair stand on end. But still Virgil held him, rocking gently back and forth and repeating his promises of protection until Logan ran out of tears, leaving him feeling nothing but hollow.

Achingly slowly, his muscles still trembling, he raised his head. Virgil made no move to let him go, instead pressing their brows together.

“I love you,” he said once more. “Thank you so much.”

Logan sighed, and closed his eyes.

“For what?” he asked.

Virgil's hands tightened on his shoulders.

“For _surviving_ ,” he said, desperately. “For coming back to me, Lo – I couldn't ask for anything more.”

Logan took a slow, deep breath.

“You're a _hero_ ,” Virgil said, and for the first time in three days the word didn't ring hollow in Logan's head.

The crackle of static in the air around them fizzled out, leaving sudden silence.

Somewhere outside of this little bubble of darkness, there would be police officers, and hero supervision agents, and statements to be made, and paperwork to be filed – and for once in his life, Logan didn't care about any of it. He was just… so, so tired.

He cleared his throat.

“Take me home?”

Virgil didn't hesitate.

“Of course.” He pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of Logan's mouth. “I'll take care of everything.”

For the first time in three days, Logan smiled.

“I know.”


End file.
